


Bluebooby and Papyteats

by Nogilthazaa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blazing that fucking herb, Other, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogilthazaa/pseuds/Nogilthazaa
Summary: After Blue and Papyrus blaze it up and decide to summon some seriously big bahonkers, Sans argues about the fundamentals of sex with Papyrus again, Stretch gets assmad over Blue taking his fucking weed, and Red gets a bit randy. Edge wants to die.





	Bluebooby and Papyteats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

 

 

Stretch hid his weed again after traveling through the void hole they'd lovingly name "The G-hole", leaving Blue along with a needy Papyrus with not a single joint between them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE MARRY JANE?" Asked Papyrus, still trying out his 'cool-guy' lingo.

"Listen, he almost always forgets to hide it." replied Blue. "Even when he  _does_ remember to hide his stash, he never hides it well. We just gotta find it, and then we can blaze that herb."

"DON'T CALL IT A FUCKING HERB, BARA", 'Bara' being a nickname he gave the rather swole version of his brother. "IT IS AN IMPORTANT MEDICINAL MEDICINE THAT HELPS KEEP MY BONES SOFT AND SUPPLE!"

"Hey, watch your fucking language Papyrus." Blue was a  _classy_ skeleton, after all.

 

Despite their bickering, there still was the problem of there being weed  _somewhere_ in this house, just it being hidden. Though with these two hot bone twinks on the case, no nook was going to be left unplunged in this household tonight. The only downside being that if Stretch really did hide his weed, then he likely put it somewhere in his room. His room filled truly tremendous amounts of porn. Like holy shit there was a lot of porn in there. Blue regularly took some of his more vanilla porn from his younger brother's room, but considering that Stretch next-to-never sorted his stuff, or really cleaned at all, the vanilla porn was mixed in with the vast amounts of voraphilia porn. Not that Blue judged, but Papyrus, despite being quite mature, was still quite impressionable when it came to porn. Papyrus once discovered Red's public-use porn and convinced Asgore to do some legally and morally questionable things in front of Mettaton's hotel, believe it would help raise morale. But that's all besides the point, they have some motherfucking marijuana to find.

 

Stretch's pot was in his copy of Spaceballs, of course. It was the second place they looked, the first being his special edition box set of Shrek that he had gotten as a gift from Sans.

"WELL, THIS WAS EASIER THAN EXPECTED, TIME TO FUCKING BLAZE THIS HOUSE!"

"Hey, the fuck happened to no swearing you fucking fuck?" Blue liked to tease Papyrus on his pot-ty mouth.

"SHIT THE FUCK YOU'RE OFF, BARA" Papyrus retaliated, already trying to aggressively roll a joint, despite not having any cigar wraps, nor the pot being in Blue's hands and not his own. The pot that was  _already rolled into blunts_. Papyrus preferred to double bag his weedies, anyway though, so that wasn't too strange.

"Whatever Papyrus, I'm heading out to the kitchen to make some post-blunt tacos we can fuck."

" _WHAT_ "

"I meant eat. Some tacos we can eat." Blue was definitely not going to allow any more taco fucking in this household after  _the incident_.

 

A few hours later, after making some tacos that were  _not_ for fucking this time, blunts in hand, and Red's copy of Halo 3 booted up on the Xbone, Blue and Papyrus were ready to blaze this joint(s).

* * *

 

Red, Sans, and Stretch were currently being all but carried to the Swap Bro's home by an even more angry than usual Edge, having just gotten themselves dragged out of Fellby's bar, the only good place to find hard liqueur in the multiverse, excluding Alterfell, but Tiny Tori always groped their junk whenever they went there, so that wasn't an option.

"ARE YOU THREE SERIOUS? YOU KNOW THAT FELLBY CAN'T DO BAR TRICKS! WHY WOULD YOU ENCOURAGE HIM? NOW  _YOU ALL_ HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES."

"hue, fuck that edge, I ain't got that much g on me."

"Neh, me neither, I spent it all on some Muff-et. ;)"

"oh c'mon ya assholes, why 'o I gotta be the one ta do this this?"

"i mean, you kinda did explicitly tell us that it would be hilarious if we asked Fellby to try and do a flaming dragon with his chocolate vodka."

"To be fair, that was incredibly hilarious."

"ya, ya, fuckin' assholes."

"WE'RE HERE, YOU  _POTTYMOUTHS_." And with that, Stretch all but just threw them through the front door to the Swap Bro's house.

* * *

 

"TITS, YAH MAN!" Shouted a gravely voice from the front door, causing Blue and Papyrus, both nude with varying degrees of ectoplasmic body parts summoned.

Papyrus was to high to care, however, and Blue was naked like 99% of the time anyways, so.

"HOLY MOLY BRO, YOU GOT SOME TIDDIES ON--  _IS THAT MY HECKING WEED?_ "

"pap why do you have teats? like seriously, even blue's got some normal ones, but why  _teats_ man?"

"BECAUSE THAT ANNOYING DOG OF OURS KEEPS FLAUNTING IT'S BOOBIES AT US, AND I'M SICK OF HAVING ME BEING ONE-UPPED!"

"paps thats fur, not tits."

"SAME DIFFERENCE"

While Sans and Papyrus were arguing over dog tits yet again, and Stretch was fuming over his weed being stolen yet again, Red was currently groping Blue's H cup tits, Blue being always the man to go overboard.

"Red, not so rough on my nips,  _ahn~_ " Blue moaned over the other skeletons yelling.

At this point, Edge had only walked away from the front door a short distance before hearing screaming. Now standing in the doorway, viewing the events that were unfolding, with a thousand yard stare on his face.


End file.
